Kismat
by Hota
Summary: Short TatsuRyu fic with both their POV's on their relationship. Title definition explained in later chapters. Rating will [possibly] go up with later chapters. Please R


**AN**: I've actually been workin on this for a few months now, but I've had so little time to actually sit and write and so many writer's blocks that it took me that long to just write part one... -_-   
Anyway, this fic will be about three chapters long, the first part in Tatsu's POV and the next one in Ryu's ^-^ I've been begged to make this a lemon, and it will be rated as if there will be one, but I haven't decided on whether to actually do that or not... Guess it'll just depend on the reviews, so anyway, enjoy! And please R&R!   
**Warnings**: Yaoi, possible lemon in later chapters   
**Disclaimers**: Shilien stole the rights from me... I swear they were mine! *tears*   
**Posted: Aug. 22, 2003 **

* * *

**Kismat - Chapter One **

Destiny... Fate... Sometimes, I have to wonder if these things really exist... But when I look at him, and know that it's a miracle that he's here, it makes me want to believe... It makes me want to believe that life makes up for the injustices it plays on people; that it compensates for the evil it bestows upon its victims... But it also frightens me, because what if we're _not_ destined to be together..? This would become nothing more than a dream; a once-upon-a-time experience that would bring nothing but pain when remembered... 

I can't bear to think about that, but I also know that it's a possibility, so I have to be prepared... Not like that could ever happen... I'm already too attached, and I know that if he left me, it would shatter my heart into pieces. I've always wanted to be with him; ever since I first saw him, I was infatuated, even obsessed. But how could I not be? He has this... aura about him that draws people to him when he's onstage; like he's calling for someone, only he doesn't know who. 

That aura grabbed at my soul, made me restless and unwilling to watch my life pass me by. It made me want to cast away my current life and set out to start a new one... preferably one which included him in some way, shape, or form. And lo and behold, I got more than I had hoped to dream for – him by my side. I still have trouble believing that when I pinch myself I'm actually awake and feeling the pain instead of in a very vivid dream... 

He murmurs in his sleep and I can't help but grin as he moves to curl up on top of me and throw a rabbit-patterned, pajama-covered leg over mine. Almost automatically, my arms come up to encircle his waist, hugging tightly as I gently kiss his forehead. He sighs quietly and blinks open sleepy, striking-blue eyes to look at me curiously. 

"Sorry, go back to sleep," I say quietly, bringing a hand up to tap his nose with the knuckle of a crooked finger. 

He blinks a few times before yawning. Then, with a mischievous grin he stretches and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "What if I don't want to sleep anymore?" he questions, nuzzling my neck. 

I shiver slightly, running a hand up his bare back. "Mm, and what would you rather do besides sleep?" 

"Shower, eat, ravish you senseless, go to the studio to sing, et cetera..." He glances up with a small smirk. "Not necessarily in that order, na no da," he adds with a quiet laugh. 

"Hmm, well a shower sounds good," I reply, sitting up so that he's now straddling my hips. I lean my forehead against his with a grin. "And that ravishing suggestion sounds fun, too," I add, before capturing his lips with mine, running my tongue along the roof of his mouth when he grants me entrance. Wrapping my arms about his waist, I slide from the bed and head into the bathroom, not breaking the kiss until I set him on his feet on the ground. 

"Mm, Tatsu," he breathes, using his nickname for me as he peels off my t-shirt. He flicks his tongue over one of my nipples before moving out of my reach with a glint in his eye. 

I blink and shake my head with a small grin, running a hand through my hair as he goes to turn on the water. I still can't believe my luck. That he would even look twice at me is one thing, but it means so much more when he trusts me enough to drop his façade that he shows to the rest of the world... It humbles me when I realise he trusts me enough to always show me his true face whenever we're alone together. Sighing quietly, I go up behind him and wrap my arms around him, crossing them over his chest to rest both hands on his hips. "I think we're both still wearing too many clothes for a shower," I say, resting my chin on the top of his head. 

He laughs; not his slightly high-pitched, through his nose laugh, but a rich, deep-tinged tone that's soothing and exciting at the same time. Ok, maybe it's just the teenage hormones in me that make it exciting, but I'm not complaining, especially when he rocks back against me and trails a hand up my leg. 

I lean down to nip lightly at his ear. "Keep this up and you won't make it into the shower," I state, slightly breathless. 

"Hai, hai," he replies, and I swear he quietly snickers in amusement at me before he pulls away, disposing of his pajama pants before stepping under the warm spray of the shower. I pull off my own sweat pants and step in behind him before reaching for the soap and a 'poof'. Or 'puff' – I'm not quite sure what he called it, but it's definitely American. 

Lathering up the wash cloth replacement, I set to work washing Ryuichi's back, wrapping my other arm around his waist as I place light kisses on his neck, content enough to just enjoy his closeness – for now. 

_TBC_


End file.
